On the High Seas
by Loki Mousedragon
Summary: Claire often dreamt of joining Davy Jones, now she gets her wish...Davyoc Set after the movies, M for future sexuality...
1. Chapter 1

Davy Jones

I met her on land, on the one day I am allowed. I was walking along the shore, looking for "survivors" in a battle just near where my crew had docked the Flying Dutchman, and I noticed my pocket had felt a little light. I then realized what had happened. My locket had fallen out. **MY** locket, all that I had left of the one woman I had once loved so long ago. I searched frantically, but in a composed way, should one of my crew find me in my state of worry. I then heard movements somewhere near me.

I turned, knowing if it were one of my men, they would have addressed me. That is when I saw her. She could not have been older than sixteen. This girl was fair skinned, with long, straight, very dark brown hair. I could not see her eyes from where I was, but she looked delicate in her dress. She had found my locket and stooped over to pick it up. As she stood, I found she had not seen me. I decided to follow her.

The girl lived in a lovely manor, with decadent gardens of peonies freshly bloomed. They perfumed the yard, and lined a path made of cobblestones leading up to an ebony door. I found a window and peered inside. The girl was listening to the song of my locket. She stood up and started to dance to it. She was graceful and looked like a blossom when she spun. She was moving her lips, probably to hum along to the tune, but I could not hear her.

I grew curious. I had to know who this girl was, and, realizing that she most likely did see me on the open sands, how she managed to do what no one else could? Most people, upon seeing me, would cower in fear and run away (or at least try to). I went to the door of the house, and, finding it open, I stepped in silently. She had not heard me, so I continued to traverse the hallway, not having to travel far when I came to a door and heard the soft chime of my locket behind it. I opened the door slowly, and it creaked a little. She did not notice, for as I entered, her back was still turned to me.

It was when I could have reached out and touched this mysterious girl that I finally spoke.

"Have you never learned not to take what you do not yourself own?" She stood and turned to me, not shocked whatsoever.

"Yes I have, but it was such a beautiful locket…I apologize" Her voice was soft and angelic; and as she turned I finally got a glimpse of her eyes. They were a dark blue, like the ocean depths. This delicate girl was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in a long time, and hearing her voice softened something in me.

I asked of her "Why do you not fear me? Don't you know who I am?" My hands were on my hips at this point. She stared at me for a moment before moving her plump rosy lips in response.

"I know who you are. You are Davy Jones, and I am not afeard of you because I do not know better. I also believe you would not harm a young lady like me, you may be a pirate, and a well known one at that, but you are still a gentleman…at least, that's what I assume. Please, take me with you." She was right. I have no reckoning as to why I listened to her, or decided to do as she asked, but I did, and so she joined me on my ship. I could not resist her. She was a thing of beauty, and by not fearing me she gained something not many did…my respect.

As we walked, she told me her name, Claire, a lovely name for a lovely girl. I had allowed her to take a few things with her; so she took two dresses, and a nightgown for sleeping, a comb, brush and some ribbons for her hair. The dress she wore now was black velveteen and taffeta. It fit her just right, making her look like a life sized porcelain doll. When we got to the shoreline, I noticed that none of my men had come back to the ship. I turned and looked at Claire, who was just about to step into the sea. I made up my mind and…

Claire

He picked my up and held me in his arms as we made our way to his ship. I was flabbergasted and unable to keep myself from blushing. I had heard stories about Davy Jones, and fell in love with him. I loved the idea of going with him and being a pirate under his colors. Of course whenever I told my parents of these fantastic tales of his spiriting me away to a life of swashbuckling adventures and falling in love with him, they would simply tell me that it was only pretend.

I was going to be married to a friend of the family; I didn't really have a choice. I started to think that my only chance was to go out every night until I could find Davy Jones, and my luck had been answered. I closed my eyes and let the song of the sea carry me into another fantasy where he could love me too. Then, he spoke to me

"Here we are, now climb aboard and wait for me…" I considered myself lucky he didn't kill me or worse so far, and had developed a faith in the great merman I could not describe normally. So I climbed up the ropes to the lonely deck of the Flying Dutchman.

I had made it up so quickly because I climbed everyday since hearing the tales of Davy Jones, and so I trained for the day that he would come for me. It paid off in the end I guess.

Having made it onto the ship with no difficulty, and soon I was joined by my new captain. He told in me a hushed tone to go to his chamber and stay there. Then he realized I had no clue where that was, and he led me there and shut the door behind him.

I set my things down, and saw the organ perched against the wall to my left. It was a beautiful instrument, and I longed to feel the keys beneath my fingers. I resisted and placed the locket that the captain had followed me over next to the keys. I sat on the bench and waited for a long time, a few hours maybe. It was silent as a graveyard since I was left in the room, alone. The silence was broken by the shouts of men and screams of mercy, and then I knew why there was no one on the ship when we got there. I remembered the sounds of the cannons, and the fire offshore. I also remembered that Davy Jones collects souls for his crew. I snuck over to the door, barely making out the sound of my captain's voice as I placed my ear to the aged wood. He was striking deals with the men; after a moment, I heard a familiar voice. It was the boy I was supposed to be marrying; he must have been dying or dead. Then I heard a splash as he chose death over joining the crew. I sighed with relief, then the only sounds aboard the ship were the shouts of the men, my captain yelling orders, and the ship creaking and clanging with the movements of the sea.

As I listened to my captain's voice, my face turned red; he has such a wonderful sounding voice. As I moved away from the door and back to the bench, I longed to see him again, and I knew it might not be long. I almost dozed off when I heard him outside the door to the room, I tried to get my face to turn back to its normal hue, but that did not work as well.

Davy Jones

I opened the door to my room to find Claire sitting on the organ bench, her face as red as an apple. I wanted to badly to laugh at her, but I held myself back, knowing it would only make it worse; I also did not like the idea of my crew meeting her just yet. I stepped closer to her, longing to feel her hair against my fingertips, she looked me in the eyes and bit her lower lip in embarrassment. I let go and smiled, for her, and those entrancing eyes twinkled with delight. She smiled gently at me, and I felt my face turn warm. I knew what I was feeling; I was attracted to this girl, because of her bravery, her beauty, and her need to be free. I can't believe that I, the most feared, ruthless being on the seven seas, could succumb to an emotion I thought I had abandoned long ago. I would not let it get to me; I could not let my need to see her get to me. I don't love her, I am sure the feeling would fade eventually. The only woman for me was the one I cut my heart out for so long ago.

She stood up from the bench, and kneeled down in front of me. Taking my hand, she looked up and whispered to me.

"Thank you so much, I am in your debt for sparing my life." She then kissed my ring finger gently, and stood up. I sat on the bench, my back to the organ. Claire sat in front of me, her skirt spread about her on the floor. The only sounds were the hollers and laughs of the men on the deck. An idea came to my mind, and I mulled it around a little; deciding that it would be okay, I stood up and looked at Claire.

"After the men go to sleep, you may go on deck, but not alone. From now on, if you want to go on deck at night, I must be with you." She gave me an astonished, but thankful look of ecstasy.

"Thank you very much captain!" She whispered excitedly. Even if it meant waiting a very long time, she sensed it would be worth it.

Eventually, her wait was over; though just to be sure, I opened the door slowly, making sure that no one was there. I beckoned to her, and she followed me like a puppy dog. They sky outside was starry and deep violet, barely lit by the crescent shaped moon. She ran ahead of me, giggling and twirling, just happy to be under the stars and at sea. I found myself smiling again, and I joined her at the bow of the ship.

She turned to me and said, "I've always dreamed of something like this happening."

Claire

A skeptical "Oh really?" was the reply I got.

"Yes really! Always, ever since I was a little girl and heard stories about pirates and adventures and treasure. I've even heard stories about you!" I covered my mouth with my hands; I had said too much. He just looked at me and smiled, and I blushed again.

"You're being way too nice to me, why?" I inquired, knowing for a fact he might not be able to answer me. Captain didn't bother to answer at all, only stared at the horizon. "I take that as a 'you'll see some other time." I sighed and folded my arms and rested my chin against my arms and my arms against the bow. I surreptitiously stole a glance at the captain's eyes, such a lovely color. I turned away before he could look over and see me watching him. "I had always heard stories of your ruthlessness…and the story of your heart in a chest…amazing stories really. I often dreamt of adventures like this…" I found myself rambling again, trying to think of new things to say, but only repeating the old. I felt different around the captain, but in a familiar way. I had always been in love with him, be he merman like or not.

I turned over, resting my arms on the bow, and leaned back. My hair danced in the breeze as I took another secret glance at the captain. I couldn't believe how hard it was to contain my excitement, but I managed to maintain my stone like personality. I knew I was warm and kind, but I carried myself like I was a queen; with my head held high and a regal walk, and a normally stoic and inviting face. I still have no clue as to why I'm not dead yet. I began to grow tired…

Davy Jones

Claire yawned next to me and stood up wearily. We walked back to my cabin, where I let Claire in first so she could change into her nightwear. She opened the door and I strode in when it hit me: Claire did not have a place to sleep. All she could do for now was sleep upon her dresses; a feeling of guilt washed over me as I sat on the bench of the organ and watched the newest addition to my ship sleep, her chest rising and falling with each breath. Removing my jacket, I placed it over her so she would at least have a blanket (and something to hide under if need be). I made my decision that I had to get Claire some boys' clothes so she would not be easily discovered, at least, she'd be able to go out on deck during the evening, when all the work was done. The last thing I wanted was for her to earn herself lashes and in turn being discovered. I would have little control over what might happen if I don't hear the commotion.

I shuddered at the thought, and then turned to the organ, stroking the keys gently with my right hand, I saw that Claire replaced the locket to its usual spot to the left of the keys. I found myself drifting off to sleep, it had been a long day, and it would be longer tomorrow. I was nervous.

Author's Notice:

PLEASE DO NOT REVIEW ON THE CHAPTER! PLEASE PUT ALL REVIEWS ON THE CHAPTER NOTES, WHICH ARE THE NEXT CHAPTER….THANK YOU!


	2. Chapter One Notes

Chapter one notes:

I had the biggest urge to have a passionate make out session. But that will not be happening. I am pretty proud of myself for completing chapter one, and I am in the process of going over ideas for chapter two. After chapter two, I might try to make the time that passes go faster. By Chapter three we shall have our first plot twist. Then in chapter four, there shall be cute swimming, possibly. If the writing and ideas go in a different direction, the chapter four will have the plot twist and five will be swimming.

As you know this is a Davy/OC pairing, so humor me when I say there will be a lovemaking scene, but it will be tastefully written so that the rating may stay older teen. I actually discussed the scene with my boyfriend, and he thought it was good too. He also inspired the swimming chapter, and he will inspire most of this story, or at least some of the events. I rather like this story.

About keeping Jones in character:

I think I did well on this subject. I think he still keeps the memories of heartbreak with him, therefore making love a bit of a weakness, but not by much, like with the scene where Jack is bartering with Jones about Will. You see his expression soften a little when Jack mentions the marriage, but then he composes himself (probably to keep that weakness from being seen by his crew) and so I think in private he would be much nicer to Claire than if he were near his crew, so that is why he hides her…for now. But! I do have him yelling orders and striking deals with the dead and dying, so I am keeping the ruthless captain a major part of him, and that will play a minor part in future chapters.

About Claire:

She's not a Mary sue. I am going to try and keep her original personality: a cool, as she said, carrying herself like a queen. That causes some conflict with the crew…but it works because she is a brave person, that is why she was able to survive, other than Jones attraction. I think if she wasn't as brave as she was, Jones would not respect her, therefore he might have not been attracted to her (which will turn into love) and he might have just had his way with her (he only gets on land once every ten years so I think he'd most likely have his way with any woman. I also think he DOES have some form of control, he's a very charismatic and persuasive fellow). So I am trying to keep her from turning into a Mary sue, or keep her in character.

Overall about the pairing:

I think they make a great couple. They have good chemistry. Any woman who wants to be with Davy Jones had better have some (proverbial) balls, or else they wouldn't survive! But I think if he loved a girl enough (like he will love Claire eventually), Jones can be a real sweetie, but that's just me…I hope you keep reading the chapters and the notes I have about them (since obviously the bottom of a page won't do!) and please review on the chapter notes! I'd really appreciate that!


	3. Chapter 2

Davy Jones

I awoke early the next morning; seeing that Claire was still asleep, I gingerly took my jacket back and went on deck to take a deep breath of morning air. I could hear my men rising up from their sleeping quarters, and immediately the work started.

"Lower the sails! Stow the cannons! You all know what to do!" I shouted the orders with power, a normal morning routine. Since the Dutchman had not left port yet, an assortment of new commands joined the old. "Hoist all anchors! Head to starboard bow!" As they worked, I made my rounds taking in the wonderful morning view as I walked along the barnacled deck.

Claire haunted my thoughts like a ghost. I was still worried that someone would open my cabin door (which they should not be near in the first place) and see her there. I don't always trust my men to report to me first; therefore, I managed to stay in the relative area as my cabin, to keep her safe. I started thinking about what to feed her, whether she liked fish or not. I made it a point to ask her when I got the chance.

I heard shouts somewhere near the bow, and a crowd had gathered. As I approached the group I asked "And what seems to be the problem here?"

"This young whelp can't seem to do 'is work right cap'n." The man with the whip motioned to a young man of around Claire's age. "And he seems to think he can avoid 'is proper lashes." This was a trivial matter. I turned to the man and glared at him.

"So you can't find a way to hold him down eh?" I saw the look on his face when he realized his mistake. "Hold him down." I shouted, and two men grabbed him "How many lashes did this bright young gentleman earn himself?"

"T-twenty sir" The man handed the whip to me and I pushed him away.

"This is your unlucky day boy…and as for you." I turned to the whip bearer "This is how you punish someone."

Raising my arm, I brought the whip down with such force the men holding him almost dropped him. Nineteen more times the boy winced and yelped in pain, and it made the crew ecstatic. When I was done, I grabbed the boy by the arm and pulled him so close that our noses almost touched. I told him "Let that be a lesson to you boy." I threw him to the other mortals that ended up on my ship and shouted to everyone "Let that be a lesson to all of you! Now get back to work!"

I was furious for being called upon by something so easily solved. As the bustling sounds of my crew eventually came back, I made my way back to my cabin and went inside. Claire was dressed in the same dress from last night. She stared at me with a fearful look on her face.

Claire:

I had woken up late and never felt better. As I woke up I heard sounds outside. I got dressed in the same clothes as last night, and brushed my hair quickly. After that, I snuck over to the door. I heard the captain talking to someone, and then the sounds of a whip hitting something, accompanied by shouts of joy and pain. I realized what was happening. I heard the captain yell again, and then the bustling continued. I backed away from the door when I felt it move.

The captain stood in the doorway, and I was too shocked to say anything. I had forgotten that the punishment for disobedience was severe on the Flying Dutchman. Captain reached out for me, but I pulled away. He sighed and walked over to the organ. I watched him, still frozen to my spot, as captain opened his locket and listened to it. I loved the melody. Then I saw his bend over the organ.

I gasped when I heard the music he played. It was the song from the locket, echoing through my whole body. I could not help but walk over to watch the captain play. I gasped in awe when I saw that the tentacles that made up his "beard" were playing on the upper keys of the organ! He found a proper place to stop and looked up at me. All I could tell him was "That was beautiful." The captain felt like teasing me today,

"I bet you didn't hear anything about THIS in your little stories." I almost scowled as he laughed a little; then I couldn't help but grin. The captain had a wonderful laugh.

"No, no I did not, but that doesn't change the fact that it was beautiful playing, captain…and the skill of your playing is also amazing." I curtsied "Thank-you for playing this early." I had a feeling this was normal, but I saw no harm in being polite. The captain merely bowed his head a little; his way of saying "your welcome" I guess.

"Are you hungry?" The captain made me realize that I hadn't eaten supper last night, and I had slept in, so I was instantly reminded of my hunger.

"Yes sir…" I flushed with embarrassment as my stomach growled. The captain merely chortled and said, "Wait here." And so I did, and for a while I thought he wasn't coming back.

Davy Jones

I was pleased that I was able to get Claire to smile like that after what she had heard earlier this morning. Now I was going to roast a fish for her. I sent one of my men to fetch one of our biggest fish from the stores so I could stay and keep and eye on everything (mainly the door to my quarters) it was not long before he brought my fish up to be. It was pretty big, about the length from my elbow to the tip of my middle finger. I said thanks and then had him bring it to the cook for cleaning and roasting.

After a while had past, I finally had a roast fish to bring to Claire for breakfast. I went into my quarters, and presented the fish to her. "Eat up, it's all yours." I myself would eat in a while so I stayed and watched Claire. It was funny, watching such a lovely girl scarf down that big a fish like a hungry shark. I chortled a bit as she held up the last half of the fish for me and said in her gentle little voice "I'm done." I took up the half and ate it in two bites. I told her about how I planned to find some boys' clothes for her so she could follow me around on deck during the day. She gave me a small grin and said she liked the idea. She also told me that when I felt the time was right she wanted to come out on deck as herself, as Claire, not as some boy named Charles or Clarence.

"The time will eventually come Claire, but for now I am just making sure my crew keeps to themselves."

Claire

I blushed when the captain called me by my name.

"I understand sir." My face turned even redder when the captain reached out his hand and stroked the top of my head. When I looked up though, I thought I saw HIM blushing as well. I sighed and stood up "How long am I going to have to stay in your quarters though?" The captain merely shrugged and stood up. I grabbed his right arm impulsively, I didn't want him to go, but I knew he had to make his rounds. He turned and looked at me, and I blushed again. My hand lingered there on his arm a little longer, but soon it slowly slipped off. I was alone in his quarters again. After what I assumed was a few hours I heard someone shout.

"We've got a live one sir!" I had a bad feeling about what was going to happen. I longed to sneak outside to the deck and see what the commotion was, but I had to do what my captain said. Making it a point to ask him about it on my trip outside tonight if I still did not know, I sat by the door and waited patiently.

Davy Jones

It was a merchant ship, I could tell by the colors it flew. Having seen the Dutchman, the ship was already trying to make its getaway. "All hands on deck! Get ready to fire!" the ship was just barely in range, but there was a chance of hitting it. "Steady…FIRE!" the blast of the cannons was a familiar and welcome sound.

One of the shots had hit its mark, but not enough to sink the ship. It was getting away.   
"Shall we give up?" My first mate with the whip grinned wickedly and I returned the expression. The familiar sound of the whip cracking and the men working made me get excited. The thunderous slamming of the kraken's call was music to my ears.

Moments later, the ship was split in two and as the Dutchman made its way over, I had a feeling that this was going to benefit me very well. My crew spilt forth onto the merchant vessel, and I commanded of them "Bring me the survivors!"

There were ten people of all sorts of ages total. I went through each one, "Join my crew…and postpone the judgment." Six of them, including a young woman and her husband, refused my offer. Then I came upon a boy of about Claire's age, he had a pack with him, and a look of almost excitement on his face. "I've always wanted to join you sir!" he shouted to me. I thought him amusing, that he believed he could just join me like that.

"What have you got in your pack boy?" I got in his face and could see the look of fear slowly starting to possess him.

"C-clothes and other things sir…" he stuttered.

"And you honestly think you can simply join me like that? That if you want to you can?" I smiled devilishly at him, and the terror made him shake as he realized his mistake "Throw him over board!" I took his pack, and as I made my way back to the Dutchman, and after the boy fell to his resting place I laughed at his audacity and was joined by my crew in his merriment. After the new "recruits" had been put to work, I took the boys pack to my quarters and met Claire with a smile. She stared at me curiously as I emptied the boy's clothes and said "As of tomorrow, you will be my new servant boy." The look of utter happiness on her face caused me to smile too.

"What should my name be sir?" She giggled a bit and knelt near me as I took my usual spot on the organ bench. "What would you name me?" I thought for a moment; deciding that a name that began with "C" would make things easier, we started to go through names.

"How about Charles?" She grimaced.

"That's the name of the boy I was to marry…what if you were to name me something you would name your son?" She blushed again, and I pet her gently.

"Fine then; from now on, your name on deck shall be Christopher." Claire grinned widely, and said, "That sounds wonderful sir." I left my hand on the top of her head and pulled her close.

"You must understand that when you are on deck during the day, you must stay with me, it that clear Claire?" She nodded, a look of loyalty on her face. "Good." I stood up and walked out. "I will get you something to eat. It has been a long day, and you must be hungry." Claire nodded to me again.

"That would be wonderful sir."

Claire

Captain and I ate together once more, this time he brought me an apple to go with my fish. It was juicy and sweet, and I savored every bit of it, eating everything but the seeds. Captain smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You are very kind to me sir, I feel very lucky." That was the truth; I did enjoy getting to know my captain, especially since I love him. I was very excited when he checked to see that the deck was clear. Once more I enjoyed the cool night air, and the stars twinkling in the twilight.

I stood at the bow again, and my captain joined me. He turned to me with an inquisitive look on his face.

"Tell me about yourself Claire. I don't think I know much beyond your names and your fantasies." He laughed after mentioning my fantasies, and I tolerated that since it would have been worse if he knew of my feelings for him.

"Well, my name if Claire Marie Lansbury, I was born sixteen years ago May third. My hobbies are dancing, singing, and training to be a pirate on the Flying Dutchman." Captain laughed at the last part, but it was true, that is what most of my childhood was spent doing. I continued "I love swimming too sir, just the feeling of the water all around me makes me feel at home, like I was born a mermaid in a human form." I stared down at the water as it glittered in the starlight. "That is really all that can be said about me that is worth hearing sir, I'm sorry." I smiled to hide my embarrassment for having a fairly mundane life. I started to fantasize about swimming with my captain, and wasn't paying much attention when I said, "I hope that we may swim together someday sir…" I gasped and held my hands over my mouth as I felt my face turn red as an apple. I looked over and saw the same surprised look on the captain's face. "I'm so sorry sir! I shouldn't have said that sir!" My captain merely laughed, "You can call me 'captain Jones' or 'Captain' when it's just us." He changed the subject on my behalf. "Yes Captain" I giggled. I noticed the captain getting slightly red in the face and saw my chance to have revenge on him for teasing me the night before.

"You're blushing, captain!" I giggled uncontrollably as he turned even redder. "Does the captain fancy someone?" The captain gave me a shocked look and the red in his face deepened. "You DO! Who could it be? One of the new "recruits" I wonder?" The captain scowled and his face looked like it was cooked. I backed down, but I knew he fancied someone. I started to wonder if maybe I was right about whom it was…one of the newly acquired hands.

"I'm sorry captain, I went too far." I smiled gently and rubbed his upper arm. He looked at me, and I pouted, sticking out my lower lip. He laughed again, "I forgive you, this time." I yawned and started towards his quarters; stopping for a moment, I turned to the captain, "I am going to find out who you fancy though, even if it's the last thing I do." The captain blushed a little and I entered his quarters first, changed into my nightgown, and watched him fall asleep at his organ bench. I dreamt that he held me close and told me he loved me, and I kissed him.

Davy Jones

I awoke to find that Claire was up and dressed in her new clothes. She told me as I stood and stretched that she managed to sneak out and get a bucket of water to wash with. I scolded her, "I told you not to go on deck without me, and if you were to be caught I can't even tell you what my crew would do to you. I guess you can figure it out since you are the only woman on this ship." I felt guilty immediately afterward and Claire looked at the floor and apologized. I said it was okay and I stepped out, Claire at my feet like a puppy. I could tell she wanted to grin, but she didn't.

"Who's that wit' ye, cap'n?" My hammer headed crewmember motioned to Claire "your servant boy?" I turned to him and glared, he gulped as I put myself in his face, "As a matter of fact he is, and what would that have to do with you getting your work done?"

"Nothing sir, sorry to have bothered you." He went of on his business, and I got Claire and I some breakfast. All she wanted was an apple, and so she munched on it as I made my rounds, making sure everything ran smoothly.

Occasionally I would tell Claire to go get someone for me, and she would comply. She was a good worker, and since she was not…to put it politely…not as developed as most girls her age were, she could pass as a boy easily. She still got dirty looks from some of the men behind my back, but I had no worries. I knew that they would not lay a hand on Claire, or go near my quarters. Eventually though, she would be able to walk freely on deck as Claire, not Christopher, and though I feared that day I had faith in Claire, I knew she'd be able to handle herself when the time came.

Claire

My face grew warm whenever I heard my captain command everyone, even me; I love the sound of his voice. I followed my captain proudly, but was careful not to show it. I grimaced at some of the dirty looks I was getting from some of the men, realizing what they wanted by there low laughter, I sped up and walked alongside the captain. looking up, I saw a pensive look on his face.

"What are you thinking about captain?" I was met with a neutral glance.

"Nothing you need to worry about Christopher, now go fetch me some roast fish, get two, so you may share some lunch with me." I nodded and went to the stores, then to the cook. His name was Gerard; I spoke to him before when the captain sent me to check up on everything in the galley.

"I need these cleaned and roasted please Gerard, captain's orders." He was Jamaican, and a very kind man, despite having a head shaped like a jellyfish, but it only made him seem somewhat normal compared to the others on the ship, as the jellyfish stingers looked like knotty braids.

"Sure ting Christopher, by de wey, how are tings going up on deck?" he smiled at me and started to work on the fish.

"It's been wonderful, save for the dirty looks from some of the men. I think they want me to bed with them or something." Gerard laughed and nodded,

"You're probably right, some o'dem are a more into boys den girls, o'course, who can blame 'em right? We don' get too many women around here as you can see." We both shared a laugh and I decided to share my secret,

"You can't tell anyone about this Gerard, but you should probably group me with them; since I've joined up with the crew I can't take my eyes off of the captain…" I blushed as I was met with an astonished look.

"Good luck wid dat child, I don't tink the captain would be fancyin' that, but still, good like to ye." He handed me the fish and I thanked him.

"I'll see you soon Gerard, and thanks for the fish!" I ran up on deck and found the captain waiting for me. I gulped as I handed him his lunch "I'm sorry if I took too long captain." The captain sat on some boxes and I joined him; we ate silently until he asked,

"What were you talking to the cook about?"

"Not much, captain, just shooting the breeze. He's really a nice fellow, once you've warmed up to him. I haven't told him a ton though, just to be safe." Davy nodded and continued to focus on eating the fish I had brought to him. I smiled to myself and hoped the luck Gerard gave me would help me out. I planned to find out whom the captain fancies very soon.

"So what can you tell me about this person you fancy, captain?" I grinned wickedly, and he paused his eating and looked at me.

"Well…" he thought for a moment "They are a member of this crew, and I fancy them a bit. I don't love them though." I sighed heavily; that wasn't much to go on, and Davy knew.

"It's a start, but I'll have you know that if you can't figure out whether you love this person or not, I won't feel bad for you if you lose them to someone else." I glanced over at Davy and paused just before biting into my fish again. He had a slightly saddened look on his face. "I'm sorry captain, but that is the truth." Davy stood up and continued his rounds, while I followed, munching on my fish.

Davy Jones

'I still don't think I love Claire. I care about her yes, but I don't think I love her.' I could not get thoughts of her out of my head, and I was started to get a little confused. I was going to have to confront these feelings eventually, but I didn't want to if I knew Claire would not feel the same way about me. Thinking about this and her words, I figured I'd pay a visit to the cook; though now would not be the best time. I did have to think about my feelings for Claire, even if it was silly of me to fall for her after only just meeting her. I felt stupid thinking about it; it was a pointless thought process for now.

I returned my focus to making my rounds, and keeping Claire out of trouble. I only had to deal with a few people, and I didn't have to deliver any lashings. I was relieved, as I did not want Claire to see me punish someone. I don't know how she would have handled that.

Later on in the evening, the crew had gone to bed and Claire and I could talk as we normally do before turning in for the day. She got to see the sunset for the first time since she came aboard the Dutchman, and grinned widely at the sight of it.

"It's gorgeous!" She took a deep breath in and sighed contently. I smiled at her and was glad to see Claire so happy. I had some questions for her now.

"So you keep bothering me about who I fancy, and now it's your turn." She gulped and stared at me wide eyed and I laughed at her. "Now I know you do fancy someone, seeing that you are so nervous. So tell me about his person you seem to have taken a liking to?" I smirked and watched Claire turn a bright red; she seemed to do that a lot.

"Well captain, they are also on this ship, and I love them. I really can honestly say I love them." I was taken aback by her answer. Claire was so sure of herself, and I became nervous.

"Is it the cook?" I asked, more jokingly than not,

"What? If I told you if I did or didn't, that would ruin the fun of making you figure it out, captain." I could tell she was enjoying how silly she was getting me to act. My face flushed and I nodded,

"That is a good reason, or it could be that since you don't really know anyone on this ship, it would be easy to figure out…I could just as easily ask the cook."

"Gerard won't tell you anything, he swore secrecy, and if you DARE threaten him, I'll never speak to you and I will jump ship." She startled herself with her own gutsy answer. I decided to let her have her way, the cook was a good man, and I knew this for a fact. Since Claire got along with him I told her,

"Don't worry, I won't do that. If I did, you would have no one to talk to besides me." I had no clue what was making me act so differently around Claire. I felt like it was so long ago and I wasn't even the captain of the Dutchman yet. I felt an old part of me resurfacing, and I wasn't going to stop it. I don't think I could if I tried.

Claire was staring at me "Can you tell me more of the person you fancy?" She wasn't trying to tease anymore; she just wanted to know.

"No. If I did, it would spoil everything for you." I smirked and Claire yawned. We returned to my quarters, and the usual routine took place. I watched Claire fall asleep again, and smiled to myself. I might have to confront these feelings sooner than I thought.

THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REMEMBER TO COMMENT ON THE CHAPTER NOTES, WHICH YOU ARE FREE TO READ. THE CHAPTER NOTES ARE NEXT CHAPTER. THANK YOU AND KEEP READING!


	4. Chapter Two Notes

Chapter two notes:

On Davy Jones:

I tried to stay in character with him, though I think I started to fade a bit by the end of this chapter. I really hope the DVD comes out soon so I can watch it over and over to keep on him. I also tried to show the ruthless captain Davy Jones, since it can't all be his romantic side. Nonetheless, I did my best to stay in character, though it did get slightly difficult. I made the fade a part of the story a little, though I do not want to fade too much, please tell me what you think of how I stayed in character with him okay?

I kind of liked having him blush as you can see, and my favorite part is when Claire gets her revenge on Davy. It's an adorable scene between the two, even if it seems a bit odd for Davy Jones to be blushing like that.

On Claire:  
I am still trying to decide her personality, I like her so far though, and she's charming and sweet. I still think she'll have a strong side to her. She always did. Please let me know what you think of her?

Overall:

I liked working on this chapter; I know it's a bit longer than the others, but bear with me. I also with I knew how to do paragraphs on that would help a great deal. I used this chapter to try and speed up the story, and Chapter three will probably have some more speeding up, it might even start about a week after she joins the crew, and so I will do one or two days in that chapter, then in chapter four I think that might be a good time for Davy to admit he loves Claire, or she could tell him she loves him and then have some tension until chapter five, where maybe another day or two has past and this time he tells her he loves her too.

Chapter six might be the swimming chapter, but I don't know how to fit that into the story. I really want to though. Maybe it will be night swimming, and the time spanned will be a month after Jones tells Claire he loves her, and that will either lead into the love making scene, or maybe that might be chapter seven. I also have to make sure that some twists in the plot get in before the lovemaking. I don't know how to end this story either… sigh no one will be dying though, so maybe it will just be a happy ending, and I can maybe have a sequel? I don't know; I'll have to see how it all plays out.

Please tell me what you think of all of this! Your input helps me plan future chapters! I also accept constructive criticism.

Please keep reading! I really hope you enjoy the story!

Loki Mousedragon


	5. Chapter Three

Davy Jones

It had been a week since Claire joined me on the Flying Dutchman, and I found I rather enjoyed her company. She was a good worker with enthusiasm to boot. The worst that came between us was when the Dutchman came upon another merchant vessel; I decided there were no "survivors." The crew was looking bloodthirsty, and so by satisfying their need for blood, Claire was afraid to be near me, so I sent her to work in the galley for the rest of the day. I couldn't believe how pleased Claire looked as she walked out from below, with two pieces of cooked ham and some peaches for the two of us to enjoy together (the crew had looted the merchant ship).

That evening, Claire told me she had decided within a few days to tell me who it was fancied. I had forgotten about the subject completely, and was curious as to what she and my cook had discussed. I had also made a decision; if I felt like I really cared for Claire, I would tell her within the next week or so, but I would wait until after she decided to tell me whom she had taken a liking to. I didn't push the matter further, and we turned in for the night, and for the first time in a week, Claire had her own little cot (another bit of loot from the vessel).

Today was a clear and beautiful day, and my men seemed to be in better spirits than usual. There was no trouble, aside from Claire; she seemed nervous, even after I played my organ (mostly for her; I had not played in a while, which is not normal for me). I decided that she still wasn't quite used to the dirty looks she was getting, but even then something was bothering me. Claire didn't look like she was afraid as much as she looked anxious.

"Is something wrong Christopher?" Her male name had become so familiar to me, there were times in the past week that I had called Claire Christopher when we had our usual evening talks. "You seem bothered by something." I stopped and heard a shout; and saw that a fight had started. I sighed, "I'll be right back" I also became more comfortable with Claire wandering a bit when she was with me during the day, though she never wandered too far from my sight.

I strode over to where the fight was taking place. "What's going on here?" I started to get angry when I found that it started with an insult.

" 'e called me a wanker!" It was like listening to children bicker.

"Well 'e called me a pissy li'le whelp!" Fury started to burn in me as the two men started bickering again. I picked them both up, one with my claw, the other with my hand. Lifting them up in the air I shouted to them,

"I don't give a bloody rat's ass if you called each other lovely ladies off to the soiree! Are you mindless children? GET BACK TO WORK!" I threw them down and made my way back to where Claire was. "I'm sorry about that. What seems to be bothering you?" She shook her head,

"Nothing really, sir."

"Well, why don't you help the cook for a while then? I'll come get you when I'm ready." Claire nodded and ran to the galley. I continued to make my rounds.

Claire

I got cold feet; I had originally planned to tell Davy that I loved him today, but I became too scared as the day went on. I felt relieved when he sent me to help Gerard; I needed some sound advice.

"Hello Gerard, I've been sent to help you out." I said, trying to hide the desperation in my voice. "Anything I can do?"

"Hello Christopher, nah I don' really need any help right now, I jus' got done makin' lunch. I will need ya leyta howeva, so don' leave me…now was wrong wit ya? You look a bit down." Gerard sat down on the floor near some bags of vegetables and crates. I sat down next to him and nodded, "Is abou' de captain isn' it?" I sighed and laughed tiredly.

"Yes, it is; I just don't know Gerard! I wanted to tell him how I felt today, but I got cold feet. I just don't know how to do it." He laughed and shook his head,

"It's easy, child; you jus' tink of nothing, just let the words come out."

"I don't know Gerard…" he put a lavender finger to my lips,

"Das' de point; you don' know, you neva know. You can' go tinking about how your goin' to say it. You jus' have ta say it! It's dat simple!" I smiled and nodded.

"I guess so Gerard, what's for lunch? I think I should at least deliver the captain his meal. I think I might dine with him too, but I'll let him know I'm coming back to help you make dinner okay?" Gerard laughed and said,

"Sure, now here ya go, child; nice baked ham wit some peaches again. Don' want to be gettin' scurvy now would ya?" He handed me the plates with the food upon them and I trotted up the steps.

"Thank you Gerard!" I reached the deck and found Davy headed for his quarters, I smiled and followed him in. I must have startled him because he jumped slightly when I said "Lunchtime!"

Davy smiled and took his plate gratefully, and I joined him near the organ bench. I ate my ham quickly with barely any swallowing. I wanted to get to my peach so I could enjoy it.

"Captain, I have some good news for you; I am going to tell you who I love." Davy looked up at me mid bite and said,

"No tricks? This is the truth? You better not be pulling my leg." I laughed and shook my head 'no'. I took a deep breath.

"Captain, I love you." I was met with silence, and for a few hours, I was in the galley. I think I angered Davy Jones, which could turn out to be a fatal error. The corners of my eyes started to burn, and so did my cheeks as the tears started to flow. I sobbed a little as Gerard put his arm around me.

"Deh, Deh, child; It will tan out okay…don' cry. The captain just don' realize how much he really cares fo' ya." He shushed me and cradled me, but that wasn't why I was crying.

"Gerard, if the captain is mad at me, I probably won't live to see tomorrow. That's why I'm crying, Gerard!" I wiped my eyes and bit my lower lip. Gerard disagreed,

"No, if the captain was angrey wit ya, you'd be dead alredeh." I looked up at the jellyfish man, he was sure of himself,

"So he's not mad at me?"

"No, child, you probably jes' took him off gahd." I smiled and sighed, I was happy to be able to live again. I went up on deck a little while later, but I didn't see Davy in sight. I wandered around a little, gazing up at the clear sky and munching on a pear Gerard gave me. That is, until someone bumped into me.

"Hey, watch where you're going." I turned and looked at the man who bumped into me,

"Excuse me? You're the one who bumped into me!" I glared at him and saw that it was a man who was part sea urchin.

"Just 'cuz you get to follow the captain around doesn't make you special." He smirked and I could tell he was going to lash out at any minute. I beat him to it.

"Who said I was special!" At "special", I had lunged forward and hit the man in the gut with my fist. He gasped for a moment, then grabbed me and threw me into some crates. I stood up, brushed off, and put my guard up. He jumped at me again but I slid to the right and kicked him in the back. He yelped in pain and managed to grab my hair. I fell to the ground and held my head, the tears starting down my face. I growled and hit his foot, cutting his laughter off short. A crowd had formed around us, rowdy and unable to contain their excitement over the fight.

By the time Davy reached us, we were both bruised all over, and I had a bloody nose and scratches all over me, and the other guy had a gash in his lip and a deep bite mark on his arm.

"What happened here?" Davy was angry; but I was too weary to be afraid.

"Nothing, captain, just got into a tussle." The man said to him. "He started it." The man was ready to collapse as I smirked.

"I don't care who started it. Fights on my ship earn you lashes!" I gasped a little; we both earned lashes? I was already held by my arms and just gained awareness of my surroundings when I felt the whip against my back. I felt my shirt tearing a little and bit my lower lip until it started to bleed. Then I started to grunt in pain when the whip made contact. I saw the sea urchin getting lashed too. I fell to the ground when it was over, and all I could hear was the crew yelling in excitement and exhilaration. The tears started to flow again, and I slowly felt my body weaken, my vision becoming fuzzy. The tone in Davy's voice frightened me. I was barely conscious as I was brought to the galley.

Gerard wrapped my back and let me rest while he worked in the kitchen. I held a piece of ham on my black eye, since we had no steak. I didn't know what to do anymore; Davy probably wants to be rid of me, but I still have my use in the galley. I'd have to start working around deck more if I wanted to keep pulling my weight. Anything to stay alive.

Davy Jones

It had hurt a little inside to have to give Claire lashings, but the rules were broken, and she had to be punished. I couldn't bring myself to watch, though; I focused on the urchin. I walked into my quarters and held my locket in my hands. Even without my heart, the memories were forever branded on my mind. I took a deep breath and went back out on deck. I did not see Claire, and I knew she had good reason not to be on deck right now. The Dutchman gained some more crew members, a ship coming from England. One of the new recruits was a member of the British Navy; I'm keeping my eye on him. There were more lashings, one case there were ten lashes given to two more people who got into a scrap. By the end of the day, there was still no sign of Claire and I went to sleep.

Michael Lansbury

It has been a week since Claire's disappearance, and I worry for her. She is my only baby sister, after all. Sitting on the low branch of a tree, I wondered what happened to her when she reached the shore. Did she swim away? Was she kidnapped? The worry sparked a little more, and my chest hurt. I missed her dearly, but knew she could handle herself, I taught her a little bit of swordplay and fisticuffs. She was also an extremely beautiful and amazing girl.

Ever since she first heard his name, Claire has been in love with Davy Jones. It might not have been Davy Jones himself though; it could have just as easily been the fact that in her mind, Davy Jones meant not having to serve a man as wife, to have free will, to travel and do what she wanted. Claire longed so badly for him that she would demand that our father, lord Lansbury, to allow her to come with us on his ship, the Goddess. Claire would multitask, one day learning how to be a proper and elegant woman, and another learning how to sail and even staying on the ship for a few days with father and I. Part of me thought she might just have gotten her wish, to be free with Davy Jones, of course that is a crazy idea that would be foolish to tell anyone. I remember the first time Claire learned that Davy Jones was not someone mother and father wanted her to associate with.

"Mum, do I have to learn to sew?" Claire was only six years old, so innocent and free spirited. Our mothers had just told her to stop playing in the peonies and get her cloth and other things out for her lessons. We had just come to the New World a few months ago, but Claire had adjusted well. She was wearing at the time slacks and a cotton blouse with large sleeves. Claire was adorable as she pouted and walked over to mother, "I don't see the point."

"It is so that when the time comes you may be a good lady of the household." Mother was simple in her answers, and I sat on the porch and continued to whittle, I was around eight years old at the time.

"It's been ten years, right?" She looked at mother with her large, deep blue eyes. "Since he's been on land?" I leaned over to look at Claire,

"Yeah, but I'd wager he's already come and gone, there was a huge massacre in a nearby town just a while ago, and since no one really talks about it, that was probably him." Claire's face crinkled into a sad pout. Mother glared at us and said,

"There will be no more talk of that!" Her voice was a harsh whisper. I nodded, but Claire wasn't done.

"But mum! I'm going to be in his crew someday! I might even marry-." The sound of flesh on flesh rolled like thunder in the sunny afternoon air. Claire fell to the ground and held her face, her eyes were wider than frying pans, and tears streamed down her face silently.

"You will NOT marry that man! He is not human! My daughter will NOT be a pirate, EVER, now get inside and get into one of your dresses. You will spend the rest of the afternoon with me. Michael, let your father know that Claire will not be joining you today." After mother went inside, I went to Claire's side and held her tight for what felt like a long time.

"Hush now Claire, when you're old enough, you'll be married and have forgotten all about Davy Jones." It was the only thing I could think of to tell my baby sister, but it did not help drown the fire in Claire's heart. It was the last time Claire mentioned Davy around mother, and the last time Claire went sailing. A few years later, though, I convinced mother to allow Claire to sail with father and I again. Ever since the day Claire was doomed to womanhood, she wasn't the same. Mother agreed and Claire was content, or so I thought.

I saw Claire one night earlier this spring, standing on the shore near home. She was staring at the horizon.

"It's been ten years, hasn't it Michael?" She didn't bother to turn around and face me.

"Yes, I believe it has." I moved next to Claire and answered the age-old question. I looked at her, my beautiful sister. She was wearing her favorite dress of black with a dark scarlet bodice make of velvet. The three-tiered dress showed off Claire's natural beauty, her long, dark hair extenuating the roundness in her face.

"When do you think he will come?"

"I reckon you might have to steal from him first, then you'd be able to go from there." We both shared a laugh at that point. It was good to hear Claire so happy after so long. She turned and smiled, nose crinkling. No wonder Claire was so sought after.

That was the last time Claire and I met under the stars before she was gone. I had a feeling Davy Jones had something to do with Claire's disappearance. Jumping down from the tree, I ran to my father.

"I need the Goddess." He stared at me, bewildered. "Father, I know where Claire is, I just need the Goddess." Father's face creased a little; running a hand through his dark brown hair, he finally spoke.

"I guess I could let you take her, but I need you to promise me something, Michael." I stared my father in the eyes. "Don't do anything reckless." I nodded and set off to find my sister.

Claire

I woke up the next morning and felt my back still throbbing. I couldn't move without the pain making me fall down again. I could barely stay awake, but I managed to eat a pear Gerard handed to me.

Davy Jones

I missed Claire. I wanted to make sure she was well tended to. I wanted to talk to her, but that would have to wait until another time. "Keep working you lazy bums! Unless you want to be the Kraken's breakfast?" It was like magic as my crew suddenly started working at a faster pace. Smirking to myself, I continued to makes my rounds, stopping only to throw someone overboard.

"I don't think you are in any position to argue right now. You can either get back to work, or be kraken food." It was the Navy boy, trying to get out of working on a crew he volunteered to be a part of.

"I should have NEVER agreed to such horrid service. I'd rather die fighting than serve you!" He lunged at me and I caught him by the neck with my claw,

"Then let's see how you do fighting the kraken, eh?" I laughed as I threw him to his final battle, and then continued on. I noticed a rather lovely looking galleon on the horizon. Pulling my telescope to my eyes and saw the ship was headed right for the Dutchman.

"Mister Maccus, I believe we have received a challenge." Maccus grinned wickedly and nodded.

Claire

I had fallen asleep, and I was woken up by the sounds of the men shouting. I went up on deck to see Michael, my brother, yelling about finding me and taking me home. I walked out and heard him shouting to Davy,

"Who do you think you are, telling me that my sister isn't here? I know she is, this is the one place I know Claire would rather be than home, so you'd best be bringing her to me or else I'll…"

"Or else you'll what? Fight me to the death? I have years of experience with a sword that you'll never have." Davy smirked at how Michael was speaking to him. The crowd that had formed started to obstruct my view; I pushed through and saw that Davy had his sword drawn and was about to deliver a killing blow. My legs moved before I could think, and in a split second I was between my love and my friend.

"Don't kill him!" I shielded Michael as I heard him whisper my name. "Please don't kill him! He's my brother, he only meant to try and find me! Let him go!" I furrowed my brow, worried about the repercussions of my actions. Everyone was too afraid to come near me, since they would be putting themselves in the path of Davy's sword.

Davy glared at me and lowered his weapon.

"Fine, I'll let him go, but you'll have to give me something of equal value." I lowered my head and smiled to myself.

"I'll let you give me one hundred lashes." I looked at him with a stoic gaze, but in my head part of me was screaming, "You idiot! You're willing to give him all of you, but like THAT! You'll bleed to death!" While another part was saying "It's worth it."

Michael bit his lower lip and stood up slowly. "Claire, I…"

"Just go, Michael, tell father I love him." I realized how stupid that sounded, and turned around. "Michael…" I held him close, and wanted to cry. I didn't let a single tear escape as Michael returned to the Goddess. I heard Davy say something to Maccus about giving up, but thought nothing of it.

When Michael was just within view, I heard a dull 'thud' that made me realize what Davy meant by "giving up." I turned and stared at the only one other than Michael I had trusted.

"Why would you do that? I gave you something of equal value to his life. Am I of such little value to you that no amount of lashes would save him?" I stared into Davy's eyes; they were glazed over, which meant he was thinking about something.

Davy Jones

I care about Claire deeply, I really do; but I learned from the last time my heart was broken, and I won't make the same mistake again. Claire is a mortal girl; yes, she is starting to really work hard and make herself useful, she is an attractive and brave girl. It still does not change the fact that she is a human girl. Her emotions got in the way of her thinking, and now she has just realized whom she just told the day before she loved them. She is really learning who I am. I am Davy Jones, the most feared man on all the seven seas.

Two men held Claire's arms as I got the whip. In a steady pattern, my arm rose and fell, and when the whip hit Claire's back, she yelped. It hurt me a little inside to do this and hear her in such pain, but a deal is a deal. I became lost in the rhythm of Claire's payment, and realized that I was abusing her now; she had become another man on my ship. I hadn't seen her in a dress for a few days now. I missed seeing her dressed up so neatly and elegantly. She looked like a living doll when she dressed like that.

When I finally broke from my trance, Claire was collapsed on the ground, her back a bloody mess.

"Take her down to the galley and have the cook take care of her. The rest of you get back to work!" I dropped the whip and walked back to my quarters. Sitting down at the organ bench, I held my locket once more. Opening it, the melancholy tune brought me back to days long past. I placed the locket back down, still open, and began to play the same tune on the organ. I worried for Claire, and I hoped she would forgive me for what I did to her.

Claire

I woke up in pain, my back felt like it had daggers stuck deep inside of it. I wanted someone to shoot me, but didn't say a word; the pain was too much for me. I saw I was wrapped in new bandages, and there was blood on the floor near me. It was my blood that I paid for my mistake of thinking that Michael would get away scot-free. I felt like hell as Gerard brought me some concoction he made that would supposedly numb the pain a little. It worked a little and the pain became tolerable.

"What de hell did ya do ta yarself, child?" Gerard never leaves the galley, I suppose.

"I made a mistake. I didn't judge my situation well, and a good friend of mine was just killed." I sighed as Gerard shook his head and clucked his tongue. I felt myself wanting to cry again, but I didn't. I wasn't going to whine because I brought this upon myself. I put too much faith into Davy; I had forgotten who I was dealing with.

"You ah one brave gahl, you know dat?" I gasped but remembered that Gerard had tended to my back, therefore noticed some things; I started to laugh a little.

"No, just really naive, and too trusting." I wanted to talk to Davy, desperately; we had come things that needed to be sorted out. I started to drift into a sleeping state again.


	6. Chapter Three Notes

Chapter 3 notes:

Woah...this chapter was nuts...I rewrote some of it based on some critique I got. I was happy to receive such critique; I was ready to only update on deviant art, but I received a comment on that DIDN'T involve a stupid joke about tentacle hentai...TT;

I think I made Davy more true to his warlord self. I haven't discovered the bad traits Claire has save for her naiveté, and the fact that she trusts people too easily, kind of like me...most of my characters take after me in some way; but not in a Mary-Sue way in that she was just like me. I had some great critique and remade this chapter, I am also currently working on Claire's character a little more, and by a little more I mean a total overhaul.


End file.
